


Farewell, Miss Vickers

by JacksonVelour



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Prometheus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonVelour/pseuds/JacksonVelour
Summary: An alternate, more fitting end to the underrated Meredith Vickers.Written for episode 105 of the podcast Prometheus-by-Minute as a hypothetical novelisation scene.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Farewell, Miss Vickers

Vickers was furious, furious at her total loss of control, and furious at Janek for taking it from her. This is what she got for allowing herself to get close to someone, he had betrayed her as everyone else had. Would he have been any more inclined to listen to her if she had maintained a professional boundary with him? Probably not. But the fact that they had hooked up and he ignored her authority made it sting all the more. Janek was going to die, he was choosing to sacrifice his own life. She hated that she cared, how dare he do that to her?

It seemed undeniable, if Janek didn’t sacrifice himself, Earth would be destroyed, she had seen what the mutagen was capable of, she was a believer now. And yet she still resisted the plan. It’s not that she didn’t care about Earth, it’s not like there was anywhere else to live, except a few backwater colonies on Mars, and a number of other moons and planets in the solar system. But surely there had to be another way to solve this problem that wasn’t quite so destructive. There wasn’t enough time to give it much thought, she raced down the labyrinth of halls to reach her module. When she reached it, she found it looked as peaceful and pristine as ever, despite what was going on around it. She took a seat in her white leather chair and breathed a sigh of relief, she had made it. While the rest of the crew would be expected to scramble into EVA suits and launch themselves in coffin-sized escape pods, Weyland was against reducing himself to something so undignified, so this suite had been designed to be a kind of larger escape pod, completely self-sufficient. At least for a couple of years. It was starting to dawn on her what that would really mean and it made her claustrophobic. She braced herself as the module came down for a rough landing, the chandelier protested, books fell from their shelves, it really wasn’t designed to be ejected so close to the ground. Still, no significant damage had been done according to the readouts.

Vickers got up and headed for the tiny viewport in the door of the module. She reached it just in time to watch the sky ignite as the Prometheus crashed into the alien ship. There was nothing left of her ship, but the alien one remained in one piece and crashed to the ground with an earth-shattering thud that reverberated through her module. The immense structure began rolling like a loosed hub cap, it rolled her way and she panicked, she was trapped. But the circular ship moved on, missing the module by only metres. Meredith released the breath she had been holding. She wondered where Shaw was, if she survived, they would be stuck with each other until they died. Not a thought she particularly relished. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a wet dull thud in the med room. She grabbed a nearby axe and cautiously headed for the door. Through the window she was met with a sight that turned her blood cold. It was Shaw’s fetus, only now it was 100x larger than it had been the last time she saw it. Meredith cursed her father under her breath. Why didn’t they contain this thing? Why not kill it when they had the chance? They could still have studied a dead sample, it was all the same.

At least it was safely contained behind the door, there it would remain until it died of starvation, she could wait. Only, now that it sensed her, it began putting all its weight against the door. Much like an octopus, it searched every crevice, trying to get to her. Vickers stood at the ready, it looked like her choices were kill or be killed now, she hoped she would at least be faster than the creature. There, it found the slit between the doors, it pooled its tentacles in and soon it pried the heavy doors apart. Meredith began hacking and slashing wildly, but she was soon overwhelmed. She ran to the other end of the module, now she got a good look at this thing. It was enormous, how on earth did it get to such a size? What had it been eating? Well, to be honest, a lot had happened in the last six hours, maybe some crew members did go missing and no one noticed. The creature wasted no time pursuing her again, she raced around the room, her speed and agility the only things working in her favour. She swung the axe with as much force as she was capable of and got a few mean hits in. A number of tentacles were cut clean off, but this only made the creature angrier.

Vickers climbed on top of the piano and launched herself at the monster, aiming for the centre of its body, hoping for a killing blow. She landed with the axe buried deep inside the alien’s back. It writhed in pain and rolled over. With the last of its power it grabbed Vickers and drew her close to its horrid fanged mouth surrounded by a series of suckers. The suckers extended and drew her face in. Vickers screamed and fought with everything she had, but it was not nearly enough. Finally the mouth opened to reveal a large proboscis.  
‘Oh god, no!’, she cried as the proboscis violently jammed itself down her throat. She felt something solid being excreted into her esophagus. The creature seemed to relent now, having gotten what it wanted. It didn’t want to kill her nor eat her, what was it doing to her? What was she incubating inside of her now? Vickers was running out of air, the proboscis was blocking her airways. Her struggling became weaker as the monster shrivelled up and encased her. They died together.


End file.
